J'ai trop pas l'air d'un mec
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. 'J'ai trop pas l'air d'un mec. J'ai trop l'air con.' Faut assumer skon fait... ou skon est. [suite de Safari night, mais pas obligé de la lire pour comprendre]


Auteur: Natsu  
Titre: J'ai trop pas l'air d'un mec  
Genre: romanchiku (eh ben oui, encore! C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas)  
Disclaimer: aucun perso à moi, ça, ça change pas  
Note de l'auteur: **Bon bah voila c'est la suite de _Safari night_ comme personne n'a l'air d'être contre :-).**** Mais vous êtes pas obligé de l'avoir lu (m'enfin si vous l'avez pas lu je ne vous en empêche pas de le faire ****:p_

* * *

_**

**J'ai**** trop pas l'air d'un mec**

Un corps fatigué, échauffé et un peu endolori se dirigea dans sa chambre, avec pour seul vêtement lui restant sur le corps une chemise, le reste gisant sur le sol d'un salon où un deuxième corps remettait une chemise froissée aux boutons arrachés.

Le premier corps s'affala sur son lit, sur le ventre, tournant la tête à la porte. Comme il faisait frais, il se glissa sous ses draps pour protéger ses jambes nues jusqu'à la taille. Et comme il ne savait pas s'il devait enlever sa chemise ou remettre son pantalon, il opta pour le choix «je m'en fous» et se laissa aller.

Ne penser à rien. Le gros blanc. Le vide dans la tête. C'est bon de tout oublier des fois. C'est bon de tout abandonner pendant l'espace d'un instant.

La maison était silencieuse. Les froissements de draps furent les derniers bruits pendant de longues minutes.

L'homme sous les draps avait fermé les yeux. Retrouvant ses esprits. Régularisant sa respiration.

_Oh bordel c__et homme…_

Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir un peu et l'autre homme entrer doucement dans la chambre sombre.

_Cet homme…_

Il croyait que l'autre allait s'en aller sans dire un mot. Sans le prévenir. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu au pire des cas. Rapidement prévu.

Ses lèvres se fendirent en un petit sourire quand il entendit l'homme pénétrer dans la chambre.

_Je suis plus pe__ssimiste que je ne le croyais._

-

Le matelas se creusa un peu sous le poids de l'asiatique quand celui-ci s'allongea sur le coté, prenant place à coté de l'américain qui lui tournait la tête. Sa chemise bailla. Son pantalon de costume froissé était définitivement à donner au pressing. Autant que la chemise était à mettre à la poubelle si on avait la flemme de recoudre les boutons.

Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Ne sût par où commencer. Ils restèrent immobiles durant un moment non négligeable. Un moment nébuleux pendant lequel l'américain ne se demanda pas si l'autre allait finalement s'en aller, ne voulant pas ajouter un mot de plus à la situation. Terminer sur un «pas d'explications».

C'est l'américain qui décida qu'il devait parler en premier, avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

-

-Tu m'en veux?

-

Il n'attendait pas forcément de réponse. Il ne savait pas la suite des événements. N'avait rien prévu pour la suite. Il assumerait les conséquences de ses actes. Subirait, si c'était mauvais. Digne et sans baisser la tête.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. S'il obtenait quelque chose en plus, ça serait en cadeau bonus. Après, il est un homme. Il se remettrait d'un râteau. Il s'en remettrait s'il se faisait jeter par celui dont il voudrait sien. Ca prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps. Il n'a rien à regretter.

Comme l'asiatique ne lui répondit pas, il se dit qu'il avait l'air pitoyable. Il émit un petit rire nerveux. Il rit de lui, de la situation. Il rit pour ne pas laisser le silence peser sur les deux hommes. Un silence effrayant.

Mais l'homme à coté de lui prit une inspiration.

-

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

-

Sourire qui s'agrandit. Toujours les yeux fermés.

-

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on l'a fait tous les deux, non?

-

Temps qui s'est arrêté.

Légère odeur de sueur. Corps qui se sont refroidissent.

Mémoires d'une scène torride revenant en tête. Frissons.

Non. Il n'a rien à regretté. Même si l'autre lui en veut.

-

-Ca t'a pris d'un coup, comme ça? T'étais en manque?

-

Léger ton de reproche.

Un peu dur.

Sensé blesser. Mais l'américain s'en balance. L'ignore.

-

-Bonne nuit.

-Duo.

-

L'américain soupire.

-

-Tu voulais partir? Tu peux, maintenant.

-Il n'y avait que ça que tu voulais alors.

-

_Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes états d'âmeà la gomme??_

_Putain… on était deux sur le coup, même si au début t'était un peu retissant. __Tu peux__ pas me dire «merci au revoir»? Soit un homme jusqu'au bout, assume ta part, aussi. Je ne t'ai pas violé non plus. __T'es pas mort, t__'as pas souffert et t'es pas à plaindre, alors me fais pas chier._

-

-Pas… _que_ ça, mais je m'en contente puisque tu m'en veux.

-Tu étais mon meilleur ami.

-

_Meilleur ami de mon trou du cul, ouais._

-

-C'est ça… Trowa et Quatre aussi sont _meilleurs amis_. Tellement qu'ils habitent ensemble.

-C'est toi-même qui me l'a dis. Et Trowa et Quatre sont officiellement colocataires.

-Je t'ai dis ça quand on avait quinze ans. On en a vingt-quatre maintenant. Et tu l'as dis: _officiellement_. Tu vas pas me dire que t'es pas au courant pour eux?

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour foutre neuf ans d'amitié en l'air à cause d'une histoire de cul. Et les affaires de Trowa et Quatre ne me concernent pas.

-J'en avait marre.

-T'en avais marre?

-

Un blanc s'installa.

Un blanc gênant.

Le blanc qu'ils chassaient dés le début, dont ils ont eu peur qu'il ne prenne définitivement place au début.

Le ton de Heero ne plait pas à l'ancien pilote 02. Mais il changea. Il devint encore moins supportable.

-

-Je ne te reconnais pas, Duo.

-

L'américain, drogué par ses précédentes sensations, ne prends plus la peine de lui répondre.

Il laissera l'eau couler sous le pont.

Il n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher. Ca ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui.

_Moi, je me reconnais vraiment._

-

-Pas obsédé comme ça.

-

Puis nouveau sourire ironique que le japonais ne peut voir.

-

-Ouais… je suis obsédé…

-

_Un obsédé, un salaud, tout ce que tu veux. Ca fait toujours mal la vérité. Ca fait toujours mal les sentiments qui vont que dans un sens.__ C'est toujours con, aussi._

En pensant à ce qui s'était passé.

A la conversation qu'ils avaient maintenant.

Exactement celle qu'il avait prévue finalement.

_La chute__ d'une parfaite amitié pour le soldat parfait._

Exactement comme il craignait que ça soit.

_La fin d'une grosse hypocrisie._

-

-… obsédé par toi.

-

Pour l'américain, la discussion est close. Il prendrait le reste sur le dos. C'est de sa faute, non? Basta. On passe à autre chose maintenant. Ca ne sert à rien de ruminer et de remuer les mauvais moments. Mauvais moment bien délicieux, par ailleurs.

Ce qu'il ne voit pas, c'est que l'asiatique fronce les sourcils.

-

-Quoi?

-

Ce qu'il entend, c'est cet air mi-intéressé mi-étonné dans la voix.

-

-Rien. Oublie.

-

Marre que le japonais ne voie rien.

Marre de devoir se justifier.

Marre de devoir lui expliquer.

-

-Dis le fond de ta pensée.

-Nan, c'est bon. J'en ai peut être assez fait. Trop d'émotions pour toi ce soir.

-Te fous pas de moi, Duo.

-

Mais à y réfléchir, pourquoi pas? Pourquoi ne pas tout cracher? Pourquoi ne pas tout avouer?

Après tout, puisqu'il le demande, autant s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout?

Il n'a rien à perdre. Il n'a plus rien à perdre.

Il a déjà tout gagné, et tout perdu en même temps.

Soupir.

-

-Si tu penses que je suis un obsédé, ça prouve que tu ne me connais finalement pas, après neuf ans.

-C'est ce que tu me montres.

-

_Alors c'est que t'as rien compris._

L'américain n'a plus envie de rire. Ca commence à l'agacer. Il commence à perdre patience.

-

-Je suis pas un obsédé. J'en avais marre de notre relation plate et niaise au possible, alors que franchement, on est pratiquement tout le temps ensemble, t'as pratiquement pas de vie privée et ça fait pratiquement depuis le début que je te lorgne mais que tu captes pas.

-Qui t'as dis que je n'ai pratiquement pas de vie privée?

-Je l'ai déduis.

-Eh bien apprends à déduire. Tu as toujours été trop expéditif. Trop pressé. Tu fais les choses à moitié. C'est pareil au bureau.

-Bien sûr, _papa_.

-On n'est pas ensemble 24h sur 24. Et je ne dors que quatre heures par nuit. Je suis jeune, entraîné, en forme, bi et j'ai couché avec plus de monde que tu ne le crois sûrement. Après, je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie privée, je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi riche que la mienne. Je croyais seulement que je valais plus pour toi qu'un plan cul.

-

Et puis il commence à douter.

A se demander si cette nuit de sexe avec le japonais valait vraiment ce prix: ce dialogue qui lui donne envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

Un dialogue niais. Chiant. Révélant une partie de la personnalité de l'homme qu'il voulait tant. Une partie qu'il n'aurait jamais douté qu'elle existe chez le soldat parfait sans cœur, ni culpabilité, ni remords. Sans sentiments.

_Tu me soûles._

-

-Un plan cul de luxe alors. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais attendu neuf ans pour coucher une fois avec toi? Tu te prends pas pour de la merdre. Ca va les chevilles?

-Arrête.

-

Voix grave. Ton sec. Tranchant.

Corps toujours immobiles.

Cartes sur table.

-

-Tu penses vraiment que coucher ensemble c'est un plan cul comme un autre??

-Comme ce qu'on a fait, oui. Comme ce qu'on a fait, ça se fait avec n'importe qui.

-Tu m'énerves. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi on l'a fait.

-C'est pourtant clair. T'avais pas eu ton coup depuis un bail, ça se voyait.

-Ta gueule.

-Ne me _parle_ pas comme ça.

-

Et toute la frustration qui sort.

Duo fait une coupure dans le dialogue, histoire de se calmer un peu et de calmer le jeu. Ca ne servait à rien de s'engueuler.

Il baissa d'un ton.

-

-Heero, j'ai bien eu le temps de m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas ton genre, que je ne te plaisais pas assez pour sortir avec toi. Que t'avais pas envie de moi comme j'avais envie de toi. Alors comme j'en ai marre de me faire du mal en te voyant tous les jours sans pouvoir t'avoir, sans pouvoir te toucher, sans pouvoir t'embrasser, il me fallait une compensation. C'est tout.

-

_Tu dis__ rien. Ca te dégoûte?__ Ca t'étonne? Forcement, tu n'aurais jamais pensé que le gentil __Shinigami__ puisse régler __ses compte__ de cette manière. C'est choquant, c'est vrai. J'aurais dû dire interdit aux moins de 18 ans._

L'américain rajouta d'un ton renfrogné.

-

-Je suis un sentimental et ça me fait chier.

-

Comme s'il s'en voulait.

Comme s'il regrettait.

Alors qu'il s'était dit qu'il n'avait rien à regretter.

-

-C'est donc comme ça que tu nous vois.

-Je ne vois rien, j'espère. J'espér_ais_.

-

Une main se lève et se pose timidement sur un dos.

Elle hésite.

Puis s'enlève, et ce sont des doigts qui la remplacent. Se baladant un peu de haut en bas sur la colonne vertébrale de l'américain. Sur la chemise qui faisait que celui-ci sentait à peine ce contact.

Des doigts légers.

Caresses délicates. Douces. Simples.

-

-Moi, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

-

Il continua de caresser doucement du bout des doigts, puis du revers de la main, un peu plus sûr. Observant le corps allongé, ou plutôt le demi-corps car les draps le recouvraient à partir des hanches, cherchant à attirer le regard de l'autre, cherchant mentalement à le faire tourner la tête.

-

-Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça.

-C'est bien ce que je te reproche.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me le présenter d'une autre façon?

-Après neuf ans, je vais me ramener devant toi et te dire «Tiens, et si on sortait ensemble? Après tout, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, ça fait depuis neuf ans qu'on se côtoie.» Tu crois pas que ça fait un peu pitié? Que ce sont des choses qui se disent dans l'année du coup de foudre et pas trente six mille ans plus tard?

-

Et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du japonais. Un premier sourire depuis longtemps. Un sourire d'amusement. De reconnaissance. Un sourire doux d'affection. Alors que l'américain semblait toujours faire la tête.

-

-Et puis j'avais besoin d'exprimer ma frustration.

-Je crois que j'ai reçu le message.

-

Le sac se vide enfin. Duo se dit qu'il était sensé avoir les reproches de son collègue, mais qu'en fait c'est lui qui râle. Qui étale son mécontentement. Que jusqu'à là, c'était le japonais qui faisait sa scène de nana, mais que maintenant c'est lui qui réagit comme une femme en manque d'amour.

Boudant.

N'osant pas s'affirmer. N'osant pas vraiment dire les choses en face. N'osant pas avouer cette faiblesse qui était d'avoir besoin d'affection.

Qui a transformé ce besoin d'affection en pulsion sexuelle. Qui a transformé sa tension morale en tension physique.

_Stupide__s __stupides sentiments.__ Putain, j'ai vraiment trop l'air con. M'énerve._

-

-Ouais eh ben… j'ai agit sous l'impulsion du moment, et toi t'as réfléchis comme un homme avec tes boules aussi alors viens pas faire des réclamations.

-Maintenant je comprends.

-

Ne s'apercevant pas que la situation avait changé. Qu'elle avait évolué d'une autre manière.

Ne s'apercevant pas que le japonais trouvait la scène mignonne et trouvait son air bougon adorable.

Ne s'apercevant pas qu'il était touchant de par cet air.

La situation était devenue…

-

-Et si c'est pour cette raison là, non.

-

_Hein?_

L'américain ne comprit pas et tourna pour la première fois la tête vers son voisin, dont les yeux s'étaient adoucis. Dont le visage s'était décrispé, ne semblait plus fâché, quoiqu'il ne l'ait pas vu quelques minutes auparavant.

Il détailla autant qu'il pu une partie du torse que voulait bien lui laisser entrevoir la chemise ouverte du japonais accoudé.

Le bleu de ses yeux semblait noir dans l'obscurité. Ils brillaient un peu. Envoutants.

-

-Non quoi?

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-

Duo serait bien tenté de sourire, mais il n'y arriva pas.

Il y a toujours un «mais» dans ces conditions là. Un «mais» accompagné d'autre chose qui serait sensé le consoler alors qu'en vérité, ça fait mal.

Enfin c'est déjà bien. On ne peut pas tout avoir. La reconnaissance au lieu de la répulsion. Ca aurait pu être pire.

Mais peut être aurait t'il fallu couper les ponts au lieu de se laisser souffrir jour après jour?

Mais ce qui acheva sa confusion, c'est que le japonais se rapprocha de lui.

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'américain qui ouvra les yeux en grand, plus que surpris, essayant tant bien que mal de regarder le japonais, ce qui était compliqué quand on est sur le ventre et que la moitié de son visage est aplati contre l'oreiller.

-

-Et je veux bien essayer.

-Essayer …?

-

Comme sortant d'une nuit. Atterrissant d'un nuage. Pataugeant entre un rêve et la réalité.

Comme submergeant à la surface d'une eau glacée d'où il était prisonnier, d'où il étouffait. Comme avalant une bouffée d'oxygène après avoir passé un trop long moment sans respirer.

N'osant croire à ce qu'il a espéré de plus cher, et dont il venait juste de croire de perdre et de décider de faire le deuil.

Entre deux mondes. Celui des désirs et celui des cauchemars. L'eau glacée ne le reprendrait t'elle pas?

-

Il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos pour mieux pouvoir voir son collègue et continuer de fixer ces yeux qui l'hypnotisent, qui soudainement lui ôtent les mots de la bouche.

Il se sent un peu bête en le regardant hébété comme il était, et remercie le fait qu'il faisait noir.

Dans l'ombre, il distingue le corps athlétique du japonais. Son corps qui bougea. Qui se rapprocha.

Une tête qui se plaça juste au dessus de la sienne.

Des lèvres souriantes qui lui prirent les siennes.

Tout doucement.

Et qui se détachèrent l'espace d'une seconde pour se reposer, un peu plus franchement, un peu plus sérieusement.

Une langue chaude et humide qui glissa dans sa bouche. Qui l'explora. Qui le goûta. Qu'il accueillit avec plus que du plaisir, la surprise passée.

Ses bras le long de son corps s'enroulèrent et se refermèrent vite autour du cou du japonais, pour ne pas lui permettre de s'en aller, pour le garder jalousement contre lui, pour approfondir le baiser. Rechercher la chaleur de son corps, de son souffle, se nourrir de lui.

Et à nouveau ils se séparèrent lentement et à contre cœur pour rester à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Front contre front, yeux mi-clos.

-

-Essayer…

-

La situation était devenue une simple conversion de couple.

Mais avant que Heero ne replonge sur les lèvres de l'américain, celui-ci prononça rapidement quelques mots qui donnèrent de l'hésitation et de la confusion au japonais.

-

-Je ne veux pas essayer.

-

Et le japonais se ravisa. Croyant ne pas avoir compris ou bien entendu. Presque gêné, il ne su quoi faire, ainsi collé à l'américain qui malgré ses paroles ne le lâchait pas.

-

-Essayer, ça veut dire que ça peut marcher mais que ça peut aussi ne pas marcher. J'en ai marre de me contenter de personnes autres que toi. C'est toi que je veux. Et après toutes ces années, je n'ai pas réussis à me dire que je pouvais me passer de toi. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-

Le japonais lui laissa déballer ce qu'il gardait pour lui à cause de lui. A cause de son aveuglement.

-

-Ca fait depuis des années que j'attends. Je veux que ça marche. Je veux que…

Aucun ne savait l'heure qu'il était, ni depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans la chambre, ni depuis combien de temps le japonais aurait du partir. Le temps s'était arrêté. Et Duo aurait voulu qu'il reprenne à cet instant.

Il n'aurait pas voulu formuler les trois derniers mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche.

-

-Je sais qu'on ne force pas les gens… mais… je ne veux pas d'une relation où on couche ensemble pour se faire plaisir. Je veux que…

-Que quoi?

-

Il aurait voulu retourner quelques secondes en arrière pour ne pas dire ces trois derniers mots.

Parce qu'il a une fierté de mâle.

Une fierté idiote.

Parce que ça lui fait chier d'être sentimental.

-

-Je veux que tu ne veuilles pas de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-

Mais une fois qu'on dit un mot ou deux, ou même trois…

Quand on est franc… quand le contexte se prête à ces mots…

-

-Je veux que tu ne puisses pas te passer de moi.

-

… les autres suivent.

-

-Je veux que tu m'aimes.

-

Et même en murmures, ils ressortent pour le libérer d'un poids.

-

-Comme moi…

-

N'ayant même plus la force de se sentir embarrassé alors qu'il l'aurait senti si sa déclarations s'était passé autrement, il relâcha un peu son étreinte sur la japonais. Comme pour abandonner.

_J'__ai tout dis. La balle est dans t__on camp._

Heero prit une inspiration pour parler.

-

-Jusqu'à là, je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je ne savais pas avec qui je devais me mettre pour ne plus me poser de questions.

-

L'américain le laissa parler, chercher ses mots, avec une certaine crainte.

Quand on cherche à s'expliquer, c'est souvent pour se justifier.

Pour ne pas blesser.

L'américain se sent blessé à son égo. Il s'en veut d'être si sensible.

_J'ai__ trop pas l'air d'un mec. J'ai trop l'air con._

-

-Tu me dis toutes ces choses que je ne m'étais pas douté, mais je pense que je ne les voyais volontairement pas parce que pour moi tu avais été mon coéquipier de missions lors de la guerre. Tu es mon coéquipier de bureau maintenant. Je croyais que tu étais mon coéquipier de la vie. Que je passerai ma vie à coté de toi en nous regardant grandir, vieillir maintenant, en tant que coéquipiers. J'avais pas tout à fait tort. Sauf que tu n'es plus mon coéquipier. Quelque part, c'était inévitable.

-

Pourquoi le japonais avait-il toujours l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose alors qu'il avait une copine ou un copain de temps en temps?

Pourquoi recherchait-il la compagnie de Duo alors que sa copine ou son copain était pendu au téléphone, attendant qu'une seule chose, c'est que Heero compose son numéro?

Pourquoi Heero avait toujours l'impression d'oublier quelque chose quand il disait au revoir à l'américain?

-

-Maintenant je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas où je vais, mais je veux y aller avec toi.

-

Ils ne savent pas de quoi demain sera fait. Un nouveau dossier à composer. Un nouvel obstacle à franchir. Une nouvelle guerre, peut être.

-

-Et ça marchera.

-

Ils ne savent pas vers où ils se dirigent. Le chemin du futur est invisible. Ils ne voient rien, mais ils y vont côte à côte.

-

-Ca marche déjà depuis des années, sauf que je l'ignorais…

-

Et à partir de cette nuit, ils se tiennent la main, et se regardent en souriant.

OWARI

* * *

**J'****espère que ça vous a plu:) J'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à faire la fin qui ne me plaisait jamais. ****Convient-elle?**


End file.
